Happy family and future fun
by Twilight of the Shadows
Summary: Alucard and Andersen fight in a time machin and acidentally sen them self together with Integra, Maxwell, Walter, Seras and Pip in the future where they come right to seen the birth of our favorit vampire's daughter.


**Happy future and family fun**

By

Twilight of the Shadows

With a big crash landed a weird machine on the yard of the old Hellsing manor. When the door opened come seven person auth.

"Next time, you two want to fight in a new invention…"-begun the blond woman, but she was interpreted when a boy went up to them.

He had brown hair and wore a butler uniform. He looked a little bit pale and confused. His dark brown ayes were wide.

"Good afternoon. What are you doing here?"-asked Maxwell polite.

"I'm Lorenz, and I'm also Lord Siron Hellsing's best friend and butler."

"What,…but I'm the last Hellsing!"-said Integra.

"You are in London in the year 2023."

"You are just joking, right?"-asked Seras.

The boy wanted to anserw her, but then one of the window's on the seventh floor bust auth and the glass peaces foal on the yard.

"What…"

"Ehm…Sir Integra is giving birth to her daughter and…she cant have morpheme/_or a weapon, but I think, she has now the last one./_'"- but the last part wasn't said auth laud.

The seven people went pale and Integra was about to faint, Maxwell already co, luckily for him that Andersen was standing bisaid him. After he woke up they went in the kitchen where the soldier's of the organization had a little party. The boy explained the others that they have visitor's from the past. If they could understand him, then they had to much drink's into. Then, they heard someone shoot and scream.

"I…shoot…HATE…shoot…MAN…shoot…shoot…"

"Ehm…what was that?"-asked the black haired vampire.

"Oh, nothing. That's just Sir Integra using Alucard as a shoot table."-anserwed Walter.

"This is normal"-said Pip.

"I will cut that coursed ting by all male's in this organization down!"- now everyone went pale and they who were drinking spit their drink auth and starred at the ceiling.

"Except that."

So everyone went quickly upstairs. Now that night will no one from the past forget. In the room was Integra screaming on a bed and shooting at a bloody plump aka. Alucard on the wall, Andersen and Maxwell were already full of holes. By Integra's side stood Seras looking worried on the woman then on her master or what was left of him. There bisaid her stood a boy around 17 in a suit. He had long, pale blond hair and blue ayes.

"He looks like Sir Integra as a boy."-said Seras and every one of the travelers except Integra nodded shocked.

And in the farest corner of the destroyed room were the doctor a nurse and Sir Island cowering with the other members of the Round-table, whimpering and pleading to God.

"Seras! Give me your bazooka!"-yelled the leader.

"Sir, I don't think that this is such a good idea."-said the young vampire girl, fear in her voice.

"Don't think, and give me that thing! And I want this thing auth of me! Alucard, the next time you are DEAD!"

They all looked perplexed to said vampire who didn't understand. So after three ours screaming, cursing, swearing, pleading, playing shoot Alucard and blank fear the baby was born. It was as girl, but you knew that already.

"She's soo cute!"-squalled both Seras with dreamy ayes in joy, and both Pip's backed away from them.

"She look's just like her father"-said the future Maxwell and everybody turned to him then starred wide eyed and pale at the little girl who opened her crimson ayes and smiled to her mother, showing her little vampire fangs.

"Oh, no! A girl like Alucard…"-and he flew auth the window and then come running in, the curs of his unwanted flight were Integra, Alucard and Siron who shoot at him right in the face.

"Daddy, you know that you shall behave, like uncle Maxwell told you."-said a girl with long brown hair.

Now were the travelers pale and two male vampires were about to faint.

"Ehm…Katrina was attacked by a ghoul and hurt badly. She was dying and Andersen made her to a vampire and adopted her."-explained the priest.

"So, let me get everything straight."-said Integra-"I'm married with my pet vampire and have two kids, Andersen has a foster daughter, you and I are friends and you are gay."

"No, no, I'm not gay, but the rest is right. Oh, and one more thing."- he said and grinned wide shoving…

"You are…you are a…"

"Yes, Integra and I, are vampire's, but Siron's half human."

"What, Lady Integra too!"-yelled past Walter and was about to a) have his firs heart attack and b.) to strangle Alucard.

"I needed to do it. If I didn't she would haw died in my arm's".-said the vampire, holding his daughter who giggled happily and tried to take of her dad's sunglasses. When Alucard saw the looks on their faces he didn't understand what they were starring at.-"What?"

"You…ehm…we just never saw you, like this."-said past Andersen shocked and two past people in this room were at this point weary red.

"Sir, what shall be her name?"-asked Katrina.

Alucard and Integra smiled at each other, then said-"We didn't have decided yet."

Now, that was a mistake to say then now was everybody saying name's (A/N: there were over 50 people in the room, the others were out side), so after one and a half our and 1000 names, they decided that they name her Alina.

"So, now that we are ready with that…every male in a line in front of me and pant's down."-said the blond woman firmly.

"What have you I mind?"-asked Alucard looking worriedly at his bride.

"I said that I will cut every male a weary important part of ."-said the leader evilly grinning and she took auth a blade from under her bed.

Now all the man were running in panic out of the room and were stuck in the doorframe, but struggled thought and run of.

**_Prolog _**

In the Londoner night, in the quiet when the city was peaceful sleeping you could only see in the big Hellsing castle the light's on. And when you listened carefully (A/N: where in the name of Ra did I get the idea for this part of the prolog!) you could hear screams and in the windows you could see the shadow's of in panic running man and a furious Integra chasing with a blade after them and Seras running after her to save all. What a happy little family.

_Owari _

A/N: I think Alucard and Andersen will never fight again in a time machine. If they can escape Integra's castration's plans.- Hoppe you like the story, the next will be Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

Bye

Twilight


End file.
